FRJ: Slugterra
by Twiphase
Summary: Suddenly awoke one day to live a life as a slug in Slugterra. What could possibly go wrong? Will I attract too much attention for being a never-seen-before Shadow-element slug?
1. Chapter 1

Twiphase: This is another FRJ of mine to see what would happen if I woke up done day in Slugterra... as a unknown slug with strange abilities. One for example, SPOILER, is not just be immune to Dark Water, but like a tree, absorbs the Dark Water and release it as something else.

* * *

FRJ: Slugterra-verse. chapter 1: curiousity brings out a slug's mischief

* * *

It was your ordinary day for a everyday person like me. Recently these days, I watch sum episodes of slugterra and a few slugisodes. That's when I asked myself: what would it be like being a slug in Slugterra? But even if it were possible, that element of a slug will i be?

Plant-types like a Dirt Urchin? Metal-types like an Armashelt or a Thresher? Air-types like a Gazzer, a Tormato, a Slyren? Electricity-types like a Blastipede, a Xmitter, or a Tazorling? Fire-types like a Grenuke or an Infurnus? Water-types like a Mako Breaker? Psychic-types like a Frightgeist, a Hexlet, or a Hypnogrif? Or maybe Earth-types like an Arachnet, a Diggrix, or a Geoshard? I honestly can't decide.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was getting late. As I fell asleep, and I honestly thought my previous was the last, I see myself, Again, in a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, instead like the previous ones, was a clock-like door. 1st, the hand moved from 12 to 1, then 1 to 2, and 2 to 3, revealing Huǒ (火), then Shuǐ (水), and Líng (灵) in that order. Then 2ndly, moving from 3 to 4, 4 to 5, and 5 to 6, Guāng (光), Yǐng (影), and Tǔ (土) were revealed. Later 3rdly, Zhí (植), Bīng (冰), and Jīn (金) appeared when the hand moved from 6 to 7, 7 to 8, and 8 to 9. And finally, from 9 to 10, Dú (毒), from 10 to 11, Qì (气), and from 11 to 12, Diàn (电), as the hand completed its full rotation. Suddenly, the door slowly opens, revealing a blinding light, before the darkest of shadows overlapped everything. I lost consciousness since.

* * *

Meanwhile in Slugterra, everything was peaceful, besides Dr. Blakk ghouling slugs and turning caverns into dead zones. Our protagonists, the Shane Gang, were hanging out at their hideout. Kord is tuning the team's Mecha Beasts, Trixie is surfing the Slugnet to see anything new, Bronto's being...well...Bronto, Eli is coming up with more fusion shot combos, thanks to Engimo, while the rest of the slugs are just chilling and having fun.

But when they think that today's has nothing to do, suddenly the ground shook as a light beckons from outside. As their attentions were drawn, the Shane Gang witness something like never before. An emblem appeared, representing the 12 Slug Elements; Plant, Ice, Metal, Toxic, Air, Electric, Fire, Water, Psychic, Light, Shadow, and Earth, as it slowly expand at first before it shrunk to the size of one's grasp. All of that light, at first flash at multiple random directions, were now concentrated towards the center of the emblem as something slowly appeared from it before the light faded.

What now stood there, from all of that light show in front of the Shane Gangs hut, was a pod similar to that of a Shell. Eli, along with Burpy on his left shoulder, curiously got closed to gently grab it and brought closer to himself and saw something was inside. It looked like a slug sleeping...or is it? To make sure, he taped it a few times. There was still silence. He tapped it again...and received a few taps in response. Eli then brought it back inside so the rest of his slugs gets to see what they missed. Letting the Shell-like pod down at the center of the table, the slugs began to gather.

But as soon as a total of 12 slugs were aligned, the pod began glowing in a mysterious light as it slowly open, like a hatching egg, to reveal what their eyes couldn't believe. An unknown slug, asleep. Burpy got close to it and began tapping it to wake it up.

* * *

I was still unconscious as I sleep in shadows. Then I regained consciousness when I heard tapping. It tapped again as I slowly awake for a short moment, taping in reply, before falling back to sleep again. Next thing I know, I kept being tapped by something. I waved it off in response to get tapped again. I quickly got up annoyed but then got surprised when I confront face to face to who's been trying to wake me up: an Infurnus slug. Since when slugs can grow to the size of humans?

That's when I noticed a few things: my surroundings is no longer my room but a table, I'm surrounded by more familiar slugs, and when I looked at my...arms? But caught my attention the most were the Shang Gang being gigantic. Which concludes to just 1 tiny question...

...

...

Since When I Became A Slug?!

* * *

Twiphase: Please Review...

p.s. PM/review with suggestions on what will happen after this pls. I'm starting to have writer's block...


	2. Chapter 2

Twiphase: this is a FRJ to see what would happen when I woke up one day as a slug? I do not owe Slugterra except for my OC. Also, I do not owe Xover details... Please Enjoy...

A/N: Don't worry, I'll reedit chapter 3 before next week.

Also, sorry that this chapter doesn't have much dialogue. My writing skills are more of a narration by default.

* * *

FRJ: Slugterra. Chapter 2: what type of slug am I?

* * *

Summary: After watching sum slugisodes recently, I wondered what is like being a slug? Shortly after that, I went through the dream tunnel again but this time passed through sum clock-like doorway, lost consciousness, awoke from sum Shell-like pod...oh and somehow...Became A Slug? ! ? ! ?

* * *

...I'm a slug?...

...I'm A Slug...

...I'M A SLUG!

(o-o)

Burpy then just waved and said hello... Did I just hear him saying 'hello'? In english?

(O_O)

Overwhelmed, while not sure how I manage to understand Burpy speaking, I gave off a panic look on my face, before I fainted and once again lay in my Shell-like pod. The entire Shane Gang, including the slugs, were a bit confused at that awkward drama. Some of them shrugged while others gave a confused look on their face. After a short quarter of an hour, I awoke, hoping it was just a weird dream, to find myself seeing Burpy, along with the rest of his bandoleer of brothers, in front of me.

First is Eli's partner Infernus slug Burpy, Tazzerling slug Joules, Boon Doc slug Doc, Armashelt slug Banger, Arachnet slug Spinner, Frostcrawler slug Chiller, and Aquabeek slug Beeker. Secondly there's also Pronto's partner Flatulorinkus slug Stinky, Trixie's partner Tormato slug Bluster, and Kord's partner Rammerstone slug Bludgeon. There's also Eli's Mo the Engimo, Buzzsaw the Thresher, Stuntz the Speedstinger, Digger the Crystalyd, Dozer the Slyren, Dazer the Hypnogrif, Torch the Forgemelter, Noodle the Flopper, and Rookie the Blastipede.

When I was about to be overcome by awestruck and faint, again, I was interrupted by a wet wake up call from Beeker. Any who, after calming down and put on a confident face, we went on introductions. I hesitate a bit before shaking hands with Joules. However, something wasn't quite right. Usually, when ever a slug handshakes with Joules, they get hand buzzed but somehow Joules ended up being shocked instead of me. Is it even possible for Tazzerlings to get zapped by their own electricity? Continuing on while shrugging it off, next was Chiller. He was about to sneeze so I embrace myself for a freezing impact. ... ... ... Slowly opening my eyes, instead of me, somehow Chiller encased himself in a ice cube before Burpy thawed him out. Again? Obviously, there's a pattern going on. So I came up to Stinky and ask him to try and stink me. Just like before, instead of getting stank, Stinky somehow knocked himself out. It was as if though his ability was bounced back against him. Coincidental pranks from other slugs by any chance?

After being introduced to the rest of the arsenal, Eli came to me and ask if I like to join his slugs bandoleer of brothers. I nodded saying no because since I have no idea what I do, I can't be useful in anyone's arsenal. When I was about to hop my out of the door and wave them a thanks, for the hospitality, and bid them farewell, a few of Eli's slugs yank on my arm as their way of begging me not to go because we just met a short while ago. Being outnumbered, especially with...The Eyes, I guess I have no choice for the time being.

(Me): "Okay guys, how about this, I'll stay for a few nights and then I'll decide if I should either leave or stay. I don't wanna overstay my welcome. Deal?"

Next thing I know, I got group hugged, dog pile style, by most of the slug arsenal, while the rest of the slugs were hoping up and down with glee, excited that I get to stay longer. Many hours have passed while Trixie's looking up on Slugnet trying to find out what kind of slug I am, Kord trying to use reverse engineering on my shell-pod thing to see how it works, Pronto being...well...Pronto, and Eli is still wondering on what are my abilities. After confronting them with Burpy, it would seem that I myself am unaware on what I am capable of. The caverns begin to dim signaling the stroke of dusk. Due to hygiene habits, I made my way to the bathroom to use the sink as a bath tub, since I am now to small to use the shower. Afterwards, I dried myself and pause suddenly as I stare at my reflection.

In my reflection, I kind of look like your-everyday-average Slugterran slug except for a couple of interesting exterior details. For example, instead of 2 antennae like most slugs, I have 4: 2 wing-like antennae on the top of my head and 2 mandible/horn-like antennae around the cheek/chin area. Another example, I look like as if though I'm wearing some kind of shell armor. On top of my head, just above my eyes, looks like a medieval helm mask, while the rest of me is practically a harden exoskeleton. In other words, my slug form is similar to a Armashelt/Grenuke/Tormato hybrid, with skin pattern of a Rammstone slug, and reversed color scheme of a Fandango slug.

Snapping myself out of La La Land, I hop my way to the kitchen so I can grab something to eat before going to bed. When I got there, it was like just like the slugisode. Every slug was at a mini table, on top of a bigger table, as they wear fancy bibs and eat with a fork. Oh well. When in Rome right? I decided to act all gentleman-like as I approach them and join in their conversation. Shortly after the meal, I was escorted by Burpy to where I am gonna sleep for the night. At the end of the day, I find myself sleeping in a sock right next to all of Eli's slugs.

This is gonna be a LONG sleep over at Eli's slug motel. I wonder what tomorrow holds? How'll the slugs react when I tell them that I'm not what I appear to be?

* * *

Twiphase: Please Review XD

p.s. Any suggestions for misadventures at the Shane Gang's place?


End file.
